cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Sherilyn Fenn
Sherilyn Fenn (1965 - ) Film Deaths *''Wild at Heart'' (1990) [Girl in Accident]: Fatally injured in an off-screen car crash; she dies shortly after Nicolas Cage and Laura Dern arrive at the scene of the accident. *''Of Mice and Men'' (1992) [Curley's Wife]: Neck accidentally snapped by John Malkovich. *''Raze'' (2013) [Elizabeth]: Knocked through a window at the end of a fight with Zoe Bell, landing in the death-match pit. *''Wish Upon'' (2017) [Mrs Deluca]: Neck snapped when her hair gets stuck in a garbage disposal; her body is shown afterwards when Joey King enters her house and discovers her. Her death is undone when Joey uses her last wish to turn back time. TV Deaths *''Tales from the Crypt: You, Murderer'' (1995) [Erika]: Shot to death by either Isabella Rossellini or John Lithgow; her body is shown afterwards in a car when she falls across the emergency brake, causing the car to run over John and Isabella. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit: Deception'' (2002) [Gloria Stanfield]: Executed (off-screen) for her crimes. *''NCIS: Left for Dead'' (2004) [Suzanne McNeil]: Commits suicide by dropping an explosive device in Derek de Lint's office, while Mark Harmon and Sasha Alexander look on in shock. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Psych: Dual Spires'' (2010) [Maudette Hornsby]: Hanged (off-screen) by Lenny von Dohlen and Sheryl Lee. Her body is seen in her library when James Roday and Dule Hill discover it. *''Titans: Titans'' (2018) [Melissa Roth]: Shot in the back of the head by Jarreth J. Merz as her adopted daughter (Teagan Croft) watches in horror. *''Goliath: The Subsidence Adventure'' (2019) [Bobbi]: In episode 1 she falls into a sinkhole while chasing her dog in her vineyard. Noteworthy Connections * Daughter of Arlene Quatro * Niece of Suzi Quatro Gallery sherilynfenn-raze.jpg|Sherilyn Fenn in Raze PDVD_272_Wish Upon.JPG|Sherilyn Fenn in Wish Upon sherilynfenn.jpg|Sherilyn Fenn in Titans: Titans Category:Actresses Category:American actors and actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1965 Births Category:Child Actors Category:Brunettes Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by defenestration Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Deaths in the NCIS universe Category:People who died in a Tales from the Crypt film Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Hungarian actors and actresses Category:Italian-American actors and actresses Category:People who died in the Psychverse Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Comedy Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:CBS Stars Category:HBO Stars Category:Death scenes by accidental broken neck Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by punching Category:Action Stars Category:People who died in a David Lynch film or TV series Category:Death scenes by burning Category:House M.D. cast members Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:People who died in Psych series Category:Cannes Film Festival Award Winners Category:Cannes Film Festival Award Nominees Category:People who died in Law & Order series Category:Tales from the Crypt Cast Members Category:European-American actors and actresses Category:Twin Peaks Cast Category:The Outer Limits Cast Members Category:CSI Cast Members Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:Major Crimes Cast Members Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:NCIS Cast Members Category:Actors who died in John R. Leonetti Movies Category:Psych cast members Category:Flashback death scenes Category:Ray Donovan Cast Members Category:Death scenes by neck snapping Category:Death scenes by bodily shooting Category:Death scenes by bodily defenestration Category:Death scenes by bodily falling Category:Death scenes by bodily accident Category:Death scenes by bodily hanging Category:Death scenes by bodily suicide Category:Death scenes by bodily burning Category:Hungarian-American actors and actresses Category:People who died in a Most Dangerous Game film Category:Friends cast members Category:Law and Order: Special Victims Unit Cast Members Category:Death scenes by neck trauma Category:Death scenes by accidental neck trauma Category:Death scenes by throat hanging Category:DC Stars Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:Titans Cast Members Category:Death scenes by throat snapping Category:Death scenes by accidental throat trauma Category:Death scenes by broken throat Category:Death scenes by accidental neck snapping Category:Death scenes by accidental throat snapping Category:Death scenes by accidental broken throat